Face the Music
by anubislover
Summary: 10 little Lackadaisy drabbles inspired by random songs from my Ipod. Various genres with various characters, but it's all Lackadaisy! Was written when I should have been working on my finals, but was totally worth it. Enjoy and review!


So, I've been majorly obsessed with Lackadaisy for the past few days, having discovered its awesomeness last weekend, and I just had to write something for it due to the sad lack of Lackadaisy fanfiction. The I saw Bridgette th Masquerade Turtle's story "Moments During Droughts," and I just had to take up the challenge for myself. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, I'm only writing what immediately came to mind when I heard the song, plus I haven't been a fan for very long, so please don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the songs, not the subject matter, not even the computer I'm writing this on. So don't sue!

Face the Music

Ipod shuffle Challenge_:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! _

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

1) Dance With the Devil – Breaking Benjamin

Ivy/Mordecai

She was alone on the dance floor, her date having run off out of fear of his glares. Mordecai strolled over to her before she could chase after the young man.

"May I have this dance?"

She stared at him, shocked. Since leaving Lackadaisy she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him, but now here he was in some random joint, the same she just so happened to have brought her date, asking her to dance.

"Come now, I won't bite."

Ivy just nodded and took his hand. What else could she do?

2) Fake It – Seether

Mitzi/Atlas

She was beautiful, talented, and perfect. That's what everyone saw, that's what everyone believed, and she let them think that. But the truth was, she was faking the whole thing for the sake of the band.

Then Atlas came.

He knew she was faking, but was determined to change that, to make the illusion real. He gave her happiness, hope, and love. He gave her the world, all for the sake of making her smile.

It was too bad she was still faking it.

3) All American Girl – Carrie Underwood

Ivy/Atlas

She may have been his goddaughter, but he'd loved Ivy as if she were his own. He'd always wanted a child, a son, but everything changed when he held her for the first time. He never got a son, but she was just as good. He'd give her anything she wanted without a second thought. He promised to always keep her safe.

That's why he'd assigned Viktor as her bodyguard when she turned 16. Boys were starting to look at her, and that wasn't acceptable. He wanted her to get married someday, but he wasn't ready to give up his perfect little girl just yet.

4) Stranger – Hillary Duff

Ivy/Mordecai

Ivy had long suspected something was off about Mordecai, but everyone just waved off her concerns.

It didn't help that, while around others, he treated her cordially, no different from anyone else. His act was so convincing that even she would buy it for a while. He was Atlas' Golden Boy.

But whenever he caught her alone, his eyes would change, staring at her like she was his prey.

It wasn't until Atlas died that the façade fell and everyone saw his true colors. He was still cold and cordial, but the only thing that had held back is true nature was gone. He'd crippled Viktor, but what he did to her was so much worse.

She'd never tell though.

Who'd believe her?

5) March On – Good Charlotte

Viktor

He'd been through a lot in his life. Wars, losing an eye, getting his kneecaps busted, and shot more times than he could remember. He'd known cold and hunger more often than warmth and happiness, but like a good soldier he kept marching, hoping that something good would be just over the next hill.

And despite the hardships, he did find something good. Lackadaisy. His family.

6) The Poison – The All-American Rejects

Viktor/Ivy

They were opposites. Young and old. Experienced and innocent. But whenever she fell, he was there to pick her right back up.

She was his poison and his cure, bringing him pain and happiness, hurting and healing at the same time. How else could he describe how he felt when she came to take care of him, then brought Freckle with her? He wanted to kill the boy, but he knew that would just make her upset, and he didn't want that.

So he suffered in silence, all because he loved her.

7) We Weren't Born to Follow – Bon Jovi

Atlas/The Lackadaisies

Atlas had decided a long time ago he would make his own way, and Prohibition had given him the chance. And along the way he found other likeminded people to help him.

Mitzi, who had left home to entertain the world.

Zib, who suffered for his art.

Viktor, who chose to solve problems with his fists instead of his head.

Mordecai, who had erased his emotions to become the best killer he'd ever seen.

Rocky, who had failed at everything but refused to give up trying.

Yup. Atlas had found the perfect team. Nothing had stopped them individually, and nothing could stop them together.

8) Dear Boss – Robbie O'Connell

Rocky

Dear Boss,

Well, it's kind of a funny story. You see, when I went up to help bring down the bring down the bricks, I had a great idea! I put all the bricks in a bucket and attached it to a pulley. Thing is, the bucket ended up being heavier than me, so I shot up when it came down and hit my head on the pulley. Of course, then the bricks spilled out of the bucket, so I weighed more, and down I went. So, thanks to gravity I fell right on the bricks, and then the bucket shot down and hit me in the head. So now I have a concussion, three cracked ribs and a broken arm, so I hope you understand why I'm not at work today.

9) Strange – Tokio Hotel featuring Kerli

Freckle

His mother had taught him to good, to obey the Lord and not cause trouble, but he felt like a freak. He tried to be normal, tried to be good for mother, but it wasn't to be. How could it? It sickened him, but the only time he felt normal was when he went crazy with a gun. He was a freak, and he was alone.

At least, he did until Rocky brought him to the Lackadaisy. Finally, amongst other violent maniacs, he was no longer considered strange.

10) Life After You – Daughtry

Viktor/Ivy

As he sat in his chair, he thought about what he'd said. She didn't belong here in such a dangerous place, she should go home, they weren't friends. Now she was probably leaving, packing her things and going home. It was for the best.

Then it hit him. No it wasn't! How could he go on without her? She was the only one to make him laugh and smile. The only one who loved him for him, gruffness and all, the only one who cared. He needed her in his life, and he'd be damned if he let her go that easily.

Phew! Never have I been so grateful for my ability to write quickly! And why do I keep writing such dark Mordecai/Ivy fics? Also, seriously, if you haven't heard the song "Dear Boss" look it up on youtube or something, the song is so Rocky! Probably not one of my best works, but for Lackadaisy I felt that anything that could be posted should be posted! My roommate thinks I'm crazy for taking this challenge, but I think it was worth it. So please leave a review if you liked it!


End file.
